1. Field of the Invention
Fluid handling processes involving a destructible or deformable element control; including a frangible element which retains pressure in response to a closed valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety relief and closure valves are well know in the art. For example, a pressure relief valve on a steam boiler or a hot water heater is preset so that once the interior reaches a threshold dangerous pressure, the valve will open releasing the pressure buildup, preventing further buildup and allowing the pressure to be relieved. Check valves are also well known in the art wherein the valve permits a one way flow so that there cannot be a reverse flow of the fluid that is being transported in the plumbing or tubing. Shut-off valves are also known in the art wherein there is a diaphragm, or a spring loaded diaphragm which remains open so long as there is pressure exerted on the diaphragm by the fluid flow moving through the valve body itself. When the fluid flow slows or is stopped resulting in reduced pressure, then the spring tensioned diaphragm will automatically close the valve. Couplings are also well known in the art. Copper tubing interconnected by flare nuts with threaded nipples having flared ends on the ends of the tubing provides a compression fit for sealing and preventing the leaking of fluid flow in the tubing.
In the typical automobile there is a gasoline fuel tank mounted in the rearward section of the vehicle and there are fuel lines connecting the fuel tank with the carburetor or fuel injection system of the engine. Additionally, an auto has a hydraulic braking system wherein there is a fluid reservoir and master cylinder which is actuated by the brake pedal, which in turn generates fluid pressure at each of the slave or brake cylinders connected to each one of the wheel brakes. The slave cylinders and the master cylinder are interconnected by means of hydraulic lines which are typically fabricated from metal tubing of some type.
Additionally, in racing circles, where drivers operate dragsters, formula cars, and other types of racing vehicles, the the fuel tanks are double walled and made of flexible material to minimize rupturing in the event of collision or upset by the vehicle. In airplanes, for safety reasons and because of weight distribution, the fuel supply tanks are usually formed in separate cells, placed in the wings and interconnected to one another by fluid lines. In the event of a collision or upset by a racing type of vehicle or the crashing of an airplane, the rupturing of the fuel tanks is always a grave concern for safety reasons, because the fuel leaking from the ruptured tanks can quickly ignite because of the hot exhaust valves and electrical circuitry thereby engulfing the entire vehicle in flames. Unfortunately, with these types fuel tanks, the coupling connection between the terminus of the fuel line and the fuel tank is a weak point in all of these designs. In the event of upset, collision, or crashing, the fuel line often times will break, or the end the fuel line and fuel tank connection will separate from the fuel tank creating an opening which will allow the fuel to escape. Various devices have been invented such as a shut-off valve or coupling in the event of a separation between the end of the fuel tank. Such devices are disclosed in Marrison's U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,744 and Clark's U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,578. They disclose safety valves for interconnecting a series of fuel cells as usually placed in the wings of an aircraft. The series of installed valves are identical and are placed between adjoining cells and are interconnected by flexible conduits. In the event of sufficient collision, the conduits will break causing the valves to automatically shut off almost instantaneously to minimize any fluid leakage and thereby to minimize the danger of fire. Of course in the event of a severe impact, the fuel cells will more than likely burst or split open anyway.
The prior art valves are designed so that when the fuel lines separate from the fuel tank, the fluid cannot escape or leak out from the fuel tank, or at least minimize fluid leakage from the tank. Unfortunately, most of the safety shut- off valves known in the art are not always effective in sealing off a fuel tank and frequently when there are lateral shearing forces hitting the sides of the tank and the fuel line, the shut off valves do not function properly, because they are sheared away rather than pulled apart.